twilight sun death
by Ladyleo145
Summary: what if Bella wasn't completly human. what if when Edward left bella changed. What if bella was a weapon of mass destruction and Edward and the cullens didnt know.
1. Chapter 1

After Edward comes back though he never went to the Volturi

Waking up in the morning, Bella slowly open her eyes to find a cold only inches from her face. "Good morning," Edward said smiling happily as they stare back into Bella chocolate colored eyes. "Morning," She whispered voice thick with sleep as she sits up to stretch. "What time is it?"

"Time for school, " Edward said laughing when he heard her grown. "You know if you don't hurry up Alice is going to dress you if you're not ready." He warned. Quickly Bella jumped out of bed and started to get ready.

"Be right back." She said grabbing all of her toiletries, clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Bella POV

"_God I love waking up in Edward's arms again."_ I thought as I got into the shower. _"Today's Friday, they'll call today," _I remembered. "Edward!" I yelled stepping out of the shower.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Edward asked always jumping to conclusions.

"Nothing but you can't stay the night." I said sadly. "I want sometime to myself this weekend." I said walking out of the bathroom. "You can come back Sunday." I said sitting next to him, not even trying to look into his eyes.

Edward POV

"_What! Why?" _I thought frozen in place. I watch silently as she came out of the bathroom. She didn't look at me but simply sat next to me. "Why?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Edward I just need sometime to myself…please?" she asked sadly. "Edward I'm not leaving you." She said as if she could read my mind.

"You can even go to Canada and hunt those mountain lions like you like." She said trying to cheer me up. "Okay," I said, "When does your 'alone time' start?" I asked sadly.

"Right after school, when you drop me off." She said signing when she heard a car horn. "Come on," she said smiling sadly. "Your evil sister's waiting." She laughed pulling my hand. Smiling at her silliness I let her pull me out the door. Though I did open the car door for her.

Jasper POV

"Damn it Edward!" I yelled in my head knowing he could hear me. Ever since we came home from school he has been moping around. "Do something about your depression and if you miss her go see her." I yelled in my head as I tighten my arms around Alice.

We're currently in the living room watching a movie. "I can't she told me to stay away." He said quietly "why?" I though curiously. "She want some 'alone time,'" Edward said with so much hatred for this 'alone time'.

"Hey guys, Calisle is going to be late coming home." Alice announced quietly

Bella POV

Collapsing on the bed I slowly pull out my cell phone. "Hello?" Calisle's deep soothing voice called out gently as always. "Hey doctor dad," I said finding myself smiling knowing he was too.

Calisle POV

I couldn't help smiling when I heard he call me that. "Yes dear." I asked happily.

"Are you in your car?" she asked which I though was strange. "Yes." "Pull over and run to my house, use my window. Oh! And don't forget your medical bag." She said before she hung up.

Quickly I did as she requested and ended up at her house a minute later. "Dear what happened?" I asked shocked by what I saw when I entered her room.

There she was stretched out on the bed, laying on her stomach to avoid making contact with the two long slips on her back identical to each other. The same to cuts were in her shirt and unlike most cuts that dive in the shirt was pushing out from her back. And blood that covered them was still flowing.

Bella POV

I heard a loud intake as I a summed Calisle entered the room. "Dear what happened?" I heard him say voice full of concern and something else I couldn't identify. Sitting up carefully I turn to face him. "Doctor D can you help me?" I asked deciding to butter him up before hand.

However it didn't work out that way. "Of course." He said walking up to my bed before preceding to work. Setting his bag down he quickly cut open my shirt to see the damage clearly.

"Nevertheless I would like you to explain what on god happened to you?" he said starting to clean the cuts. " And why Edward is not here?" He asked almost knowingly.

"I told Edward I needed some time alone Calisle, that's why he's not here. And since I'm his singer I didn't want to torture him by calling him here. Plus he'll never leave me alone again if he was this." I said signing at both the beginning and the end.

Calisle POV

"She had a point there" I though signing before say so. "And how did you get these?" I asked as I finished cleaning up the blood on the cuts. They looked as if there was a force pushing out from under her skin. I wonder what she'll say to explain this? I thought pulling out the bandages I needed to finish up.

Bella POV

Sitting up as ordered to I signed thinking about what to say as I held my riped shirt over my chest. I hated lying to Calisle so there's little I could say. "Here use this." I said handing Calisle two long strips of X bandage. "What's this?" Calisle asked studying the bandage.

Still holding the reminder of my shirt over my chest I signed again designing to start now. "Calisle," I said softly. "At the moment I have not intention of telling anyone about this, nor will I tell you what happened. That bandage your holding are called "X". It ensures health of wound, stick on any surface and it completely erases the smell if blood beneath it. Not even a vampire can smell it." I said sadly but with a slight smile at the end.

"Calisle, will you help me?" I asked "In the future and with keeping this secret."

Calisle POV

"In the future and with keeping this secret." She said weakly as I applied the bandages. "You believe it will happen again?" I asked after I started to worry about her.

"Calisle I'm sorry," she said quietly as I gather everything with blood on it. I planed to burn it before I get home. "Give that to me," I heard Bella said weakly.

Bella POV

Taking the rags and tools from Calisle I gently set them on the floor with my hand on top of them. Closing my eyes I heard Calisle gasp.

Calisle POV

"Amazing" I thought. One minute there's blood on her shirt and my tools then steam came from her hand and everything was clean. "Hey Calisle?" I heard her call. "Could you close your eyes for a second, I need a shirt." She said blushing. At the moment she was holding her covers over herself.

when she handed Calisle her shirt she covered herself with her covers

Laughing I smile at her before closing my eyes. "Go ahead child I won't pick." I said completely amused. Signing I pinched the bridge of my nose. "So that's where Edward get it from." I heard Bella giggle in a whisper. "I heard that!" I said and immediacy the giggling stopped.

"Bella you know you won't be able to keep it a secret even with me not thinking about it. Alice can see the future and Jasper will be able to feel your pain. So why hide it?" I asked sadly. "You can open you eyes now." I heard Bella say.

When I did I saw Bella with a sad look on her face. "That doesn't matter, the pain won't be felt and every time we meet Alice won't see. Calisle as I showed you I'm not…its not…I can't tell you." I heard her say sadly. Her voice broke slightly before she cleared it.

Then in a cold voice she wiped her eyes before opening them. They were cold and almost lifeless. "Calisle I can't tell you. It won't matter. Whether you're a vampire or not I will have to kill you and your family so please. Please don't ask anything." She said as tears poured from her cold eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as Bella walked down the stairs to fix her breakfast she decided to call Edward. Of course after breakfast because regardless of his compliments of watching her, she noticed that every now and again his eyes would travel down to her plate and a look of disgust overtake his face.

Quickly Bella finished her food then headed to her phone.

"Yes Bella?" Edward said picking up by the first ring. Stiffing a giggle in failure Bella asked if he wanted to come over. "We could watch some movies if you want." She asked shyly. "Sure when do you want me to come over?" Edward asked happily.

Giggling again Bella said "now if you want." In a happy voice. Hanging up the Bella went upstairs to change. She put on a loose fitting dark blue sweatshirt and loose fitting blue pants.

Seconds after she was done Edward appeared on her bed. "Couldn't wait?" Bella asked trying to stiff a giggle.

Edward POV

Watching Bella try and failing to stop her giggle I signed with relief. "What can I say I missed you." I admitted like an dumbly. "Edward" she said sadly before I cut her off.

"Hey don't worry." I said walking up to her. "Now that you with me again nothing matters." I said smiling. "So how was your alone time?" I couldn't help but ask. And once again her beautiful laugher erupted dazzling the fuck out of me.

Bella POV

"I bet your dieing to know?" I said between my laughter. "Yes I am, I want to know everything about you." Edward said lowering his head to look me in the eyes.

"Like my thoughts?" I asked slightly dazzled. "Especially your thoughts." He answered sitting down on my bed. "You know, I'm kind of glad you can't read my mind." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"And why is that?" Edward asked slightly annoyed and curious at the same time. "It makes me different from everyone else." I smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

Enjoying the feel of his lips against mine I suddenly pull away. "Edward how many seconds is in a hour?" I asked annoyed by the beeping in my head as Edward kissed several places on my neck. "Um, 3,600, why?" he asked between kisses.

"Count to 14,400 and keep your eyes closed." I ordered after breaking the kiss again. "Why?" Edward asked not doing it. "Edward please?" I asked kissing him again.

"Fine 1,2,3,4,5,6," Edward said as he started already. "Love you." I whispered knowing he could hear me. Walking quietly toward the window I climbed though and jumped out into the black sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

As I climbed back throw my window four hours later two strong arms pulled me into an equally strong hard chest. "Edward, you're hurting me." I whimpered softly before being ruefully away from his chest.

"Bella what the hell happened to you?" He yelled unconcessly tighten his grip on me. "Edward let go, your hurting me." I begged. My body was in so much pain already and having Edward squeezed me was not helping it. When he finally let go I got out my cell and sent a quick text to Carlisle.

"Bella what happened? Where did you go, and how the hell did you get hurt?" Edward yelled as I started to get light-headed. "Edward not now," I said falling onto my bed. "That loss floor board you hid all my stuff, get me two…three bandages; two medium and a large one." I ordered inspecting my body.

"Set them on the bed, Carlisle will be here soon." I said weakly. "Bella please, tell me what happened." Edward begged though luckily Carlisle appeared in the room. Smiling weakly I monition to the bandages on the bed. "New Exceccareded Healing on these." I announced Carlisle quickly got to work.

Edward POV

Four hours. It's been four hours since she went missing. I had searched the surrounding area and even followed her sent but it ended at the window. I even called Alice but she insisted that Bella would come back, that she was here already.

So here I am passing across the room waiting for Bella to come back. "Hmp," I heard Bella say as she tried to pull herself into her window. Anger and happiness filled me so much at that moment that I wasn't sure whether I was going to yell at her or hug her. So I did both. I pulled her into the room and into my chest as I buried my nose in her hair smelling her mouth-watering, throat-burning sent that proves my reason for existence is alive.

"Edward, you're hurting me." She whimpered, what, whimpered. Quickly I released her from my chest but never dropping my hands I took in her whole frame. She was wearing the same clothes from earlier but it had been ripped and torn everywhere. She was observe bleeding and had bruises everywhere.

"Bella what happened?" I asked slightly wondering how I, a vampire missed the fact that my singer and love of my life was covered in cuts and bruises. "Edward let go, your hurting me." Bella begged and I wondered if I was adding to her pain. Quickly I dropped my arms and watched as she pulled out her cell typed something before dropping it on the floor.

"Bella what happened? Where did you go, and how the hell did you get hurt?" I yelled as I watched her walk over to her bed "Edward not now," she said before fall onto her bed headfirst.

"That loss floor board you hid all my stuff, get me two…three bandages; two medium and a large one." She ordered distantly as though she was loss in though. "Set them on the bed, Carlisle will be here soon." She added after a second.

What the hell does Carlisle got to do with this and why am I listening to her when she won't give me answers. "Bella please, tell me what happened." I begged hoping to get her to confused however Carlisle chooses this moment to appear.

"Oh God! Not again." Carlisle's mind yelled when he saw Bella. "New Exceccareded Healing on these." Bella smiled weakly trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. As Carlisle was fixing her up I decided to get the details on what happened last time the met and why I wasn't told.

As I watch though, I found myself growing madder and madder. To where when Carlisle was done it was safe to say that I was beyond pissed. "Now tell me what the hell happened." I growled out.

"No." Bella said calmly.

"Tell me!" I yelled getting madder if possible.

"I won't." she yelled back.

"Why the hell not!"

"Because, I," she paused for a second. "I just won't." she said angrily. "Now stop asking." She ordered. She ordered a vampire. Oh hell-fucking no. "I'll stop asking once I get my fucking answers and only then. Now tell me what happened." I ordered.

"Edward first off don't order me around and second no matter how many times you ask I'm not going to tell you and if that upsets you get the hell out my house before something bad happens!" She screamed though her teeth in a scary calm way that might even scare a vampire.

Bella POV

Damnit my body is starting to heat up. I have to calm down and think. Edward and Carlisle won't leave without answers and they can't know the true. Or I have to kill them, mmm; nope I love them to much. Think think think.

3 Person's POV

Suddenly Bella dropped to the floor, arms tight around herself. Looking up with tears in her eyes as she bit her lip. "Bella! What's wrong?" Edward yelled running up toward her.

"Stop!" Bella yelled when she felt his prences near her. "Leave before i kill you!" Bella yelled. "We're not leaving you." Carlisle said walking up to her. Closing her eyes Carlisle and Edward suddenly found themselves being pushed toward the wall. Out the window, through the woods and finally onto their front porch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward what just happened?" Carlisle asked as the walked into the house. After trying repeatedly and failing repeatedly the both decided to go in the living room for a family meeting. "I don't know. Alice?" Edward called as he and Carlisle took their seats across from each other.

"Yes?" Alice answered appearing at the bottom of the steps with Jasper before the two seated into the lovers char. "Everyone." Carlisle said as the rest of the family appeared half a second later.

"Go to the lake in front." Carlisle ordered. Quickly everyone but Esme and Edward left before a loud bang was heard. " What the hell just happened!" they heard Alice yell angrily a second later. "Carlisle!" She screamed appearing in the living room with everyone else. "The whole town has disappeared." Alice explained sad and confused.

"Edward what happened to Bella?" Alice yelled in her mind. "Alice! I have no idea. We think she's the one who doing this." Edward explained. "We believe she is creating a shield around the town." Carlisle announced.

"I am"


	5. Chapter 5

"I am." Bella announced leaning against the door firm. Breathing hard she started to glare at Edward. "And next time listen you dumbly!" she yelled.

"Bella-" Edward started but she cut him off again.

"Stop interrupting me." She yelled "Edward your going to listen this time. All of you will." She said turning to everyone.

"When ever I'm around you will do what I say. If I tell you to run to run or else you will die." She glared. "This time you were lucky, I was able to force all my attention on my shield. But don't test me again. Understand!" she asked.

"Bella what happened back there?" Carlisle asked. "And what makes you think you can kill a vampire?"

BellaPOV

"Because I have." I stated gravely. Slowly I walked to the empty chair and sat down. "Carlisle," I started looking at my hand, " Let me just state this before hand, a lot of things has happened since you guys left. And it started when I almost drowned."

"I was cliff diving when it happened." I said shaking my head. "And let me tell you it was the most amazing thing I have ever done. Up until the almost drowning part of course. The waves were to strong for me and so I was pushed underwater. I couldn't breath and could never make to the surface. At one point I didn't even know which way to the surface. That's when it happened, my body got…um well I can't explain how it felted but I just know I kind of exploded.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the water, I wasn't even on sand. I was just floating, their was a lady next to me who explained where I was. She also told me what happened and treated my wounds. Oh, I was covered in cutes the worst two where on my back. Always is.

'it seems like she couldn't get close until I woke up' she explained. Well to shorten it when I wasn't tired I tried making the shield again. Several weeks passed after that and one day while I was trying to track down our meadow Laurent attacked me. It was then that I found my second power, though I'm not sure what it really is I just know one minute Laurent was attacking me the next he was in a million and one pieces in the surrounding area." I informed them.

"That's what was happening today, lucky it also happened earlier so I was weak. I simply redirected the power to my shield." I told them looking at my hands before continuing.

"I can't control it, that's why I left earlier the powers are too strong for me. I mean look at what I did to Edward and Carlisle, I pushed them all the way home with just my shield and while I was weak." I yelled the last part before turning my glare toward Edward.

"So the next FUCKEN TIME LISTENS TO ME!" I yelled at him, he really did have a big problem with that. Even now he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were big but looking behind me.

I was about to continue until he pointed. Turning a round I signed, everything behind me was floating. "Oh and I'm getting stronger each and everyday." I whispered as I gently set everything down. Thinking about that double meaning.


	6. Chapter 6

BellaPOV

It's been three hours since I told everyone about my powers and still they are frozen in space. I think I broke them. So with a deep breath I yelled "surprise!" which caused Em to start laughing and finally brought everyone back to life.

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked sounding so hurt. "How was I going to? I mean one day say "Hey Edward even though you and your family are vampires I can kill you all by accident. That I'm faster then wolves (and that I'm a weapon of mass destruction fighting a war overseas as we speaks)." I asked struggling when he looked shocked at the new piece of info.

"You've been around wolves?" Edward asked almost angrily. "Of course Jake is a werewolf, remember?" I said shocked that he founded that part shocking. "As lovely as that sounds Carlisle has a question." Alice said interrupting the both of us. "Yes Carlisle?" I asked when I suddenly saw Edward head snapped from me to him then back to me.

"What did you mean when you said you'll be forced to kill Carlisle if you told him what happened to you?" Edward asked. Signing I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "There's another part of my story that I didn't mention," I said sadly.

"And I'm not going to either, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" Rosalie asked angrily. "Both you see what I told Carlisle wasn't a threat it was I promise you see even without of my powers none of you stand a chance against me. I have to go." I announced heading for the door.

Just as I was heading to my car Edward grabbed my hand. "Edward let me go!" I yelled as I tuned toward him. "Not before you explain what the hell you meant back there. " Edward asked not letting go.

"Edward gets over it, I'm not telling any of you. Now let me go!" I yelled pulling my arm from his hand (tying really). "Edward let me go! I have to go!" I scream still trying to pull away as a dull ach formed in my back.

"Edward let me the hell go! When I come back I'll tell you so please let go!" I yelled tears coming out of my eyes, as the pain got worst.

EdwardPOV

"Edward let me go!" Bella screamed in my face shocking me. She struggled to get out of my grip but to no avails. "I have to go! Edward let me the hell go!" she still screaming as I noticed my family coming outside with us.

"When I get back I'll tell you so please let me go!" she plead as tears ran down her face and a light sweat formed on her head. "Edward she's in pain!" Jasper's mind told me. "Bella," I whispered as I looked down at her taking in her own form.

She was still pulling against my grip franticly tying to escape. She was screaming and crying with her eyes shut tight. But what caught my attention was her back. There was a bump forming there.

"No please," I heard her broken voice whispered when the sent of her blood filled the air. "Edward!" she said putting her free hand on my face forcing my eyes back to hers. "Please don't look!" she cried as her eyes started to change colors.

"Edward Look!" Everyone's mind yelled. Slowly I lifted my eyes, seeing what everyone was looking at. "Edward, don't" Bella's voce called out but it was too late. My eyes were stock on her back.

Stickling out in every direction was what looked like metal wings. Some sharp at the end, some round yet all five times Bella's no Emmett's size, sticking out from her back.. "Bella" I whispered unable to take my eyes away from her back.

Distantly I noticed her yank her hand from mine. "Bella, what are you?" I asked still in shock at what I'm seeing. ""Goodbye Edward." A soft whispered said before Bella disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

It's been two hundred years since that day and none of us seen Bella in that time. Three weeks ago we moved back to Forks but we're leaving tomorrow. The family never was the same since that day. Carlisle doesn't work anymore and Esme does nothing but cry even Emmett never jokes or plays games. Alice doesn't shop anymore and Jasper can't stay at home from all the sadness. And me, though I never discovered what 'she' was, I'm sure I've lose the love of my life.

"Alice do you want to go shopping?" I asked when I noticed her pained look. Shaking her head 'no' she was suddenly pulled into a vision I didn't bother watching. "Sure" she mumbled grabbing a coat she doesn't need. And quickly we were heading to Sutton (is that how you spell it?). It took us thirty minutes to make it there and before too long we were walking through the mall.

"When are you leaving?" Alice asked.

"In two days, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, Alice. It's been two hundred years, whatever she was then doesn't matter she's dead and I can't live without her anymore. I'm sorry, I've tried but I just can't." I confessed as I barely noticed we left the mall and was walking though the park behind it.

"Oh Haji please! Just two scopes I promise, and who knows you might even like it." An unforgettable voice said. Looking toward it I freeze when I say the couple it belonged to. There 'she' was, there was Bella hugging on 'Haji' arm. Her hair had grown longer and was now falling just pass her cut butt, and the once brown hair was completely black. "Fine saya but let's just buy one, I'll taste yours. Deal?" This 'Haji' guy replied.

Walking over toward them I quickly breathe in Bella's scent. Yes it's definitely her "Bella," I breathed, it's the first time I said her name in twelve years. Pausing I watch Bella turns her head toward me, never letting go of the man's arm. "Hello Edward, Alice." She says smirking. Turning back around to face the ice cream man I was her say something I don't bother listening to before he hands her an ice cream cone.

Quickly hands it to her companing and tell him she's see him later before walking over to us. "Long time no see, huh?" She says still smirking. "Bella-"

"Bella where have you been?" Alice half ask half yell at her over me. "And who was that guy?" I couldn't help but add. "I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to hurt you." Bella says ironging my question as she hugs Alice who was trying not to dry-sob. "Hey listen how about we go to your house? We can talk there, if you want?" Bella offered before being pulled toward the car.

APOV

She's back! Bella's back, oh Esme is going to be so happy. Though bella has changed and I wonder how she is even alive after two hundred years. Oh I hope she tells us , then maybe we can go shopping. I mean I haven't brought anything in almost two hundred years. "Edward you drive." I ordered pulling Bella toward the back seats.

"Oh Bella everyone misses you so much. What have you been doing, where did you go? And how are you alive and…and, and I've missed you so much. Oh I've missed you so much why did you leave us?" I dry-sobbed unable to stop myself and quicker than a breath I found myself back in Bella's arms.

"Alice I am truly sorry," Bella said squeezing me tighter. "But I had to leave and for your other questions, I'll answer them with the rest of your family. And I did miss you to Alice. You were/are my best friend, how could I not." She said finally giving me a soft smile.

Bella/Saya POV

"We're here," Edward announced and once again I found myself being pulled by Alice, however this time into the Cullen's mansion. "Alice, stop pulling me." I whined wondering briefly what happened to my ice cream cone. "Then come sit on the couch with me Bella." Alice said already waiting for me on one of the three love seats in the living room. "Alright but Alice-" I started to say before I heard five calls of my name. Quickly I ran toward Alice but was pulled into the king of all bear hugs, Emmett himself.

"Oh Belly I've missed you so much!" Emmett yelled squeezing the life out of me. "Can't…breathe…" I plead hoping someone could save me. Thankfully Esme did, smacking Emmett on the head before pulling me into a tight hug. "I've missed you Esme." I said hugging her back.

"Oh baby I've missed you so much." Esme dry-sobbed before passing me to Carlisle. This continued through the whole group, though I did hug Jasper and Rose. I hugged everyone but Edward. I think he might be in shocked what with me being alive after two hundred years looking the same way I did when I left them, and not being a vampire.

Once the hugging was done we all sat in the living room. Me, sitting on a long couch with Esme and Alice on either sides of me. "Bella," Carlisle spoke first. "Do you mind telling us what you are and what happened the day you left?"

"First Carlisle my name is Saya. Saya Isabella Marie Swan and yes I would mind so I won't tell you…_sorry _(the sorry was said in French)." I answered. "How are you still eighteen?" Alice asked bouncing up and down. "That's when I stopped ageing." I said smirking happy that she changed the subjuest.


End file.
